


Pirates of the Galaxy

by mercscilla



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Pirates, Gen, Revo Redux Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group calling themselves the Patriots seizes power of the galaxy, Charlie decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This gifset/story combo has been made/written for the famous [Revolution Redux](http://avarosier.livejournal.com/16187.html) of 2014. The prompt was "Space Pirates AU" which I interpreted as a weird crossover between Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean and Revolution. Whoops. xD

  
   
   
   
   
 

For centuries, the _Planetary Alliance_ has kept the peace in the galaxy, but in the shadows of a dying star, a group calling themselves the Patriots has worked on a nefarious plan to seize power.

When Charlie discovers those plans and the role Rachel is playing in them, she's put her under house arrest by her mother. Charlie's a Matheson though, and a Matheson never gives up. She knows, the Alliance's only chance are the mysterious _Twelve Pendants_ , legendary artifacts from a time long forgotten that are said to give their wearer the Power of Light, and in a daring escape Charlie flees her home world in the _Republic_ , the starfighter that once belonged to her uncle and his best friend, the most famous pirate duo the galaxy has ever known.

Well aware that she can't do it alone, Charlie sets out to recruit the three people she trusts the most – Connor, her best friend and one of the best pilots the Alliance has ever trained; Bass, Connor's father and one half of the former pirate duo; and Miles, her uncle and the other half of the pirate duo.

She finds Connor in the Patriots' prison on Nabogah where he's waiting for his death sentence to be carried out. He's not even thinking twice about it but agrees immediately to accompany her on her quest, looking like all his birthdays have come all at once.

His father on the other hand, is a little bit harder to convince, which might be because the last time they met, Charlie practically threw Bass at that bounty hunter who was after her. A Matheson, even if it's not Captain Matheson, is still worth a few thousand glyphs.

The last man, and the one she pins all her hope on, is more than a little surprised to see her after years of no contact. Miles is reluctant to join her, he wants to forget his past and certainly not face his future, but Charlie is stubborn and has always managed to slip past her uncle's defenses.

She's not sure how Miles will react once he finds out who else is part of her crew, there's a destroyed solar system full of broken bodies and planets between Bass and him, but Charlie also knows that she can't do this without them. Her dad and Emma would have seen it the same way. It's Bass who reaches out first, siding with Charlie, and Miles only hesitates a second before following suit.

It's four of them against an army, but just like in the good old days, they have their own ways of getting what they want...

\- END -


End file.
